Can You Survive 14: Ancient Greece
Can You Survive 14: Ancient Greece was the fourteenth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series hosted by Brandon and the first non alias season since its inception. The game began on January 2, 2015. On day 5 following the first Judgement, the contestants learned about the Banishment Twist which switched a player from each tribe every round. On day 24, following the Joint Judgement, the tribes merged. In the end, Joseph Muraira beat out Dylan Nielson and Eric Goins in a 4-3-0 vote. This season marked the end of AIM as the main form of communication and replaced it with Skype. Production Production for the fourteenth season began during the end of season 13. Brandon wanted to change the format to non-alias in order to attract more unique applicants. A new Facebook group was created in order to promote the season. Applications went out in early December 2014 and ended on Christmas. The cast was contacted the following day. The game began on January 2, 2015 and concluded on February 15, 2015. Twists * The 12 Labors: Throughout the entirety of the game, the challenges will be based on the 12 Labors that Hercules had to complete in Greek Mythology. * Banishment: Every round, the tribe leader decides someone from their tribe to banish to the other tribe. That person becomes an official member of the opposing tribe and becomes their new tribe leader. * Golden Fleece: Played just like the Hidden Immunity Idol, the Golden Fleece can cancel out any votes cast against you at or before the final six Judgement. There are three pieces of Golden Fleece hidden within the game. One at each tribe camp and one floating around somewhere else. Each round, the tribe leaders will receive a clue to the whereabouts of The Golden Fleece. * Double Judgement: At some point during the pre-merge portion of the game, both tribes will compete in Individual Survival which will be directly followed by both tribes going to Judgement. Castaways Eighteen castaways were chosen to compete. The two tribes were Himera and Tarentum. The tribes officially merged on day 24 and selected Nikodoros as their merged tribe name meaning "victory" in Greek. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Future Appearances: Tadeo later competed in Nepal finishing in 8th place. Catie and Tricks later competed in Cape of Good Hope finishing in 4th and 19th respectively. Alex later competed in Frozen Tundra finishing in 7th place. Alex, Cody, and Dylan later competed in Legends finishing in 9th, 8th, and 24th respectively. Cody later competed in The Saga finishing in 8th. Alex later competed in The Magical Realm finishing in 8th. The Colony Appearances: Cody later competed in Genesis finishing in 6th. Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Trivia * Category:Browse